Caelum Regulus Black
by Scarlett Woman
Summary: Sirius Black made a different choice on all Hollows Eve 1981. Now Harry is Caelum Regulus Black son of Regulus, who lives with his grandfather Orion. watch as Caelum grows up and gets introduced to Pureblood society, Drumstrang and Dark Arts.
1. Change in Destiny

**Summery: **Sirius Black made a different choice on all Hollows Eve 1981. Instead of hunting down Wormtail straight away, he took the time to ensure that Harry would not have to live with his Muggle relatives Now Harry is Caelum Regulus Black son of Regulus, who lives with his Grandfather Orion. watch as Caelum grows up as he gets introduce to Pureblood society, attends Drumstrang and learns all about the Dark Arts. Year 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

_:Parsletongue:_

Letters

**Chapter One**

Orion sat in his study with a glass of fire whisky in his hand, his face was illuminated by a fire, which he stared out with glassy eyes. His appearance was quite shocking, his hair was greasy from not being washed, on his face was a shaggy beard and it looked to have all sort of crumbs in it, although the Blacks were known for their pale skin Orion's had taken on a whole new meaning of pale, making him look sickly.

He looked defeated and lost, Orion had become only a shadow of his former self. He had once been one of the most politically powerful man in the world.

He was a respected man through out the Wizarding world known as a man of power and intelligence. His Slytherin upbringing also made Orion a rather cunning and ambitious man, putting all those attributes together as well as the fact that he was head of the Black family made Orion Black very lethal.

But now with the lost of his son over a year ago. Orion had withdrawn into himself, preferring to stay inside his manor than face the rest of the world.

He put down his glass of whisky on his desk and reached across and opened the top drawer. Inside was a well worn photo facing upside down, picking it up Orion turned it around and looked upon it once more like he had a hundred times before.

The moving photo showed two boys, laughing and chasing each other at what looked to be a Yuletide Festival. Orion let out a sigh as both boys stopped chasing each and put an arm around each other, while looking up at the camera with distinctive grey eyes that nearly all Blacks had and smiles on their faces.

It would be lie for him to say that he did not love both his boys, he just regretted that he didn't show it more. _'maybe than things would of turned out differently_ he thought.

Orion and his wife, like many members of the Black family, believed strongly in blood purity. To this end, they disowned their older son when Sirius walked away from them.

Orion thought that it was the ultimate betrayal on Sirius behalf, though he knew a lot of people thought he judged him to harshly, and accused him of being cold and bitter because his son refused to believe in the Black family views

It was not true, it was Sirius that turned his back on his family and his heritage and Orion did only what was expected of him.

It was quite obvious that Orion and Walburga supported and approved of the Death Eaters. Though they were not members of the organization themselves, they agreed with Lord Voldemort's values and goals, and worked behind the shadows for the dark when needed, and Orion was happy to do so for quite some time.

However he became dismayed when he realized how far Voldemort was willing to go to achieve his aims. That being said Orion took it upon himself to insure there survival of his family by strengthening his home's magical defenses

He was quite proud of his accomplishment, knowing that there was little to no chance of the Dark Lord or the Ministry of finding them, and that only the blood of a Black would grant you access.

Everything seemed to be going fine for the Black family, they had power and respect and were favored in the Ministry and Pureblood society.

But than horror struck the family with the murder of their son Regulus, it was well known that Orion and Walburga favored their younger son, Regulus, and approved when he joined the Death Eaters.

So it was even more shocking to hear by rumor that he was killed by the Dark Lord himself.

Orion world was shattered when he lost Regulus and the Black family took a turn for the worse. Of course his political appearances and his place in Pureblood society was still there, but it was empty position as he was now no longer trusted by both Dark and Light families. The Dark knowing that his son must of betrayed the Dark Lord and the Light frowning at him for having a Death Eater son.

In the few months after Regulus's death, it came to a point were Orion could not handle anymore of the people's scorn and disdain for his most precious son while he was grieving. So he withdrew from society after making sure all of his investments would be handled and letting the Wizengamot know that he was taking a leave of absence.

So it was here that you found Orion more than a year later on all Hollows Eve 1981, downtrodden and looking quite the mess and apparently drunk. Orion new it was quite late and that he should probably retire now to save himself the headache tomorrow that he was sure to have if he stayed up longer drinking, but with no Walburga here to to nick pick at him, he could not bring himself to care.

Walburga was another issue of Orion's, one that he could not be bothered to fix. Their marriage was a political one so there was no love lost between them. Frankly Orion found Walburga entirely vulgar in her ways but he had always been able to carry on their farce of a marriage for the public as was expected of him.

But since the death of Regulus, Orion could no longer hold a civil conversation with her and his restatement for her grew everyday as she carried on with life as if she did not just lose a son. He started to blame her for everything that has happened, first starting with Sirius with how she pushed and pushed at him to the point that it may have been why he left in the first place, and second it was her that was always her whispering in Regulus ear about joining the Dark Lord and how it would be an honor to serve him.

Of course Orion agreed at the time but he denied to himself as felt the need to blame someone and he believed that his wife was the best target, after all it was her that went to school with the Dark Lord, Orion was younger than her so he had never met the boy that turned into the Dark Lord, and it was her that was the biggest supporter of him, so obviously it was her that got his son killed.

Walburga and him got into a lot of fights over the past year, that it came to a point were both new that they could no longer live under the same roof. Walburga packed her bags and moved into one of the manor's the Blacks owned, while he stayed at Grimmuald place slowly drinking himself to death.

Taken his glass back for another large gulp, Orion tried to shake off all the morbid thoughts but was interrupted with a large;

CRACK

Orion froze and his glass slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground, spilling its contest all over the highly expensive carpet. cursing himself for drinking to much, he staggered out of his chair and made his way over to the door, he pulled his wand out of his robes and cast a silent sobering charm, he knew it would not completely sober him up, but it certainly made a difference as he was quick to find his bearings again.

Opening his study door he silently swept out and made his way down the corridor to the staircase that would lead him down stairs. Breathing harshly he kept his wand pointed out in front of him at all time as he made his way down to bottom level.

As he got closer he could make out a shape of a man hunched over on the ground in the entrance hall. He waited a moment not sure what to do, as the man did not move except for the tremors running through his body, it appeared as if the man was crying.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property" he shouted out, all the while thinking of how than man got through his wards.

"Father please..." crocked the man on the ground, he looked up to his father with beseeching eyes all the while thick hot tears fell down his face.

Orion gasped as he recognized his denounced son. It had been a long time since he had lay eyes of his rebellious son, no longer was he a boy but a man. He had a strong bulied and was exceptionally handsome even though at the moment he was crying and sniveling all over himself.

Orion tried to find his voice over the shock at seeing his long lost son once again

"Sirius, what in Merlin are you doing here" Orion asked but Sirius was far to distraught to answer.

Orion was not sure what he should be doing, on one hand he was not meant to recognize his son or talk to him as he was cast out of the family, on the other his fatherly instincts were telling him to comfort him and find out was troubling him so much that he would come home.

Letting out a sigh and thanking Merlin that Walburga was not here, he lowered his wand, pocketed it, and walked down the rest of the stairs and made his way over to his son. Crouching down next to Sirius, he used his right hand to raise his sons face to him.

"I thought you said you were having nothing to do with your family anymore, may I ask why this has changed" he asked with slight amusement.

'_Sirius was always the stubborn one' _he thought so he wondered what brought him to the place to which swore to never return.

"I know father that you think little of me and my choices that I have made and in some ways I am very sorry that I left, but"

"It is a little late for an apology son, you run off from this family and you never looked back, not even when your brother was killed' Orion cut him off.

"Regulus" moaned Sirius with deep pain in his voice.

"Don't try to make me think you care Sirius, not when you did not even show up for his funeral" spat out Orion.

He knew he was being harsh, but he hated hearing in Sirius's voice that he may have cared for his brother after all when Orion had gone for so long believing that Sirius hated them, it made things easier to cope with, if he thought his son hated him, he felt that it took away the hurt and allow him to be able to be cold and indifferent back.

"I know father...and I am so sorry, but you do not understand, I would of been there if I could" pleaded Sirius as he pulled his face out of his father's hand.

"What to you mean if you could" frowned Orion as he watched what thought must be shame in Sirius's face but it was little to dark so he was not sure.

"Father I tried to come, I tried so hard but Dumbledore would not let me, he even had me guarded so I could not get out and still I tried but failed and than they had me bound, there was nothing I could do"

"DUMBLEDORE" shouted an enraged Orion.

"Yes father, Dumbledore, he said was for my own safety" spat a very bitter Sirius,

Sirius remembered day with clarity, its was the day he lost all faith in his old mentor as the men pretty much accused him of being a Dark Wizard just because he wanted to go to his brother's funeral. Dumbledore said to him that if he tried to get out one more time after he tried to escape once already to go to the funeral, than the Order would have no choice but to believe he gone back to his families ways.

Sirius had been shocked, hurt, angry and betrayed that day, that after the incident nothing was the same again and he grew to hate and mistrust the Headmaster for what he did that day.

"Your own safety, huh, do you really believe that Sirius I thought you were smarter than that" and Orion could see Sirius duck his head in shame.

"What has that meddlesome self-righteous light wizard done to you to make you think that you could not even attend to your own brothers funeral" scowled Orion

"I know, oh Merlin I know your right, I should of never trusted Dumbledore I see that now. I know father I have made a lot of mistakes and I live with even more regrets and there is probably nothing I can do to change that now, but I loved Regulus, he was my brother, If I could of been there I would" and there Sirius just fell apart in front of his father as he sobbed and sobbed as he clutched onto Orion's robes.

Orion did not know if he should be outraged at Dumbledore or satisfied that the old fool had show his true colors making his son finally see the truth. Sirius could never truly fit in with the light and it would not matter how hard he tried too, the fact of the matter is Sirius is and will always be a Dark Wizard, it is in his blood.

Orion took a long look at his son and noticed that things were not okay, he was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be soot though it was too dark to tell, Orion sniffed the air and found himself also to smelling smoke. Frowning he pulled out his wand from his robes and cast a silent 'lumos'.

Sirius flinched with the new light and tried to turn his face away, but Orion was to quick and grabbed his face in his hand. Bringing his wand up and illuminating Sirius. He noticed that his son was also covered in scratches and that some of the nastier ones were bleeding.

Frowning Orion did a quick flick of his wand lighting all the candles in the entrance hall. Looking back at Sirius he could see that his son was probably in some sort of fight tonight, he was a mess, obviously something bad had happened for his son to come to him, but for the life him he couldn't figure out what.

"Father" a confused Sirius said and Orion realized he had been staring for to long, he gave a cough before replying.

"Sirius what has happen, where have you been, are you alright" and Orion was surprised at the concern in his own voice

Sirius paled at the mention of tonight's events and he suddenly recalled why he came here tonight. Cringing in pain he than maneged to pull himself together to answer his father.

"I..I was at the Potters" but than he burst out crying again. _'Why did it have to be them'_ he thought.

Orion could see how distraught Sirius had become and he instantly knew something happen to the Potters. James Potter and Sirius were as close as brothers _'much to the disgust of the rest of the family'_ he thought. Putting aside his thoughts he wrapped an arm around Sirius for support.

"Sirius, what has happen to the Potters" he son looked up at him an Orion knew than what he was going to say next.

"There dead...JJJames, Liiily...There DEAD and HE killed" stuttered out Sirius.

Orion did not need to know who HE was. Orion had heard rumors that the Dark Lord was hunting the Potters, but no-one knew why, and obviously the Dark Lord had finally caught up with them.

Letting out a small sigh. Personally Orion had nothing against the Potters they have always been pureblood, except for James marrying that Mudblood, but even than it was a sad day for the Wizarding world to lose such a prominent ancient and noble house's, the Potters had always been one of the most powerful families, it really was a shame.

"I am sorry for your loss Sirius, I also grieve for the lost of the family, its sad day for the world when a family such as the Potters is lost to the history books.

"There not all dead" whispered Sirius.

"Come again son"

" I said there not all dead, Harry still lives"

_'Harry? Oh, that must be the name of their son'_ Orion thought

"How in Merlin did the boy survive Sirius and why don't you have him now, surely James would have made you Godfather" but Orion trailed off when he took a look at Sirius.

For the first time tonight Sirius body stiffened powerful waves of anger radiated off him and his eyes became like steel. Jumping to his feet he run a hand through his hair and started to pace, Orion got up after him, he was honestly surprised at the reaction, he had never seen Sirius like this before, he looked like a true Black.

"Dumbledore" he spat "Dumbledore had him taken from me, I arrived at the house just has Hagrid was bringing him out, I told him I was Harry's Godfather, but he wouldn't listen to me, he just pulled Harry closer and told me he was on Dumbledore's orders and that Harry was going to live with Muggles, can you believe that, I am his godfather, I am also a Wizard and he thinks he has the right to take Harry away from me so he can put him with those filthy Muggles relatives of Lily's"

Orion's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Dumbledore stopped Sirius from having the boy, but why would the old fool do that...unless something else happen tonight something to catch the Headmaster attention and now he was doing everything he can to control the situation, it obviously was big...The Dark Lord. Orion's eyes widen, of course the Dark Lord was there. Turning to a frantic Sirius;

"Sirius, what happen to the Dark Lord, was he there when you got there" Sirius turned to his father with a confused expression, were they not just talking about Harry. Than he almost rolled his eyes at the look on his father's face, _'of course his father would only care about his Lord' _he bitterly thought.

And for the first time since finding out about his best friends, Sirius allowed a rather vindictive smirk cross his face before allowing it to grow into a grin.

"Well lets just say that old snake face has seen better days, according to Hagrid there is nothing left to him except a smoking robe"

Orion gasped, _'the Dark Lord was gone, Potters house, Dumbledore's interest not allowing Sirius his godson, he survived... Harry Potter had survived the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord is dead... which could only mean'_

"How did Harry survive, do you know" he tried to word it gently as he could.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his father, but than he rubbed his hands over his face with a groan, before looking back to his father with a sigh.

"I suppose you have to know, after all it is the reason I came here tonight" he begun. "I do not know all the details, but what is presumed is that Voldemort attacked Harry and Harry survived, and at the same time he somehow rid the world of that bastard too. I don't know how to explain it, but there was a lot of powerful magic going on, so much that it blew the nursery apart, leaving only a smoking robe, Lily's body and Harry with a bleeding scar on his forehead"

To say Orion was shocked would be a understatement, he looked at Sirius with eyes wide and his mouth gaping like a fish, he tried to speak but found himself unable to. He shook his head and staggered to the staircase and sat down on the third step, blowing out a breath he tried to regain control again.

"So the Dark Lord is dead and Dumbledore wants to place the Wizarding worlds savior with Muggles" he cringed at the thought.

"Yes, but I will not allow it, if I have anything to do with it. This the reason I came here tonight"

"What do you mean Sirius" he asked suspiciously

"Father I need your help"

"Obviously"

"I know I have no right to ask you of anything, not after all I have done, but will you please consider what I am about to ask" pleaded Sirius.

Sirius knew that if his father did not agree to his plan, than Harry would be forever trapped by the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore and that was something Sirius wish with all his heart to avoid.

"What exactly are you wanting Sirius" it was said with a lot of caution

"What I want... is for you to take guardianship of Harry" Sirius said nervously.

"WHAT, what about you" Orion exclaimed.

"I will not be able to, not after today anyway" and a dark shadow cross Sirius's face.

Orion wondered what that mean, but let it go, he did not want to get involved with any of Sirius problems.

"I do not know how you can expect me to take the boy For one there is no legal ground for me to keep him"

"But I am his godfather, I can pass over my responsibilities to you" Orion growled at being interrupted

"Two, there is no way Dumbledore would allow his savior to be at the hands of a Dark Wizard"

"Father I don't care about Dumbledore, in fact I want Harry as far away from him as possible"

"He is not going to be far away if he finds out I have him"

"Than we do this in secret, its better this way, I want him out of Dumbledore's influences"

"Be that as it may, It would be kind of hard to keep a child here who will look exactly like a Potter and besides the fact Harry will have a Light affinity and I am a Dark Wizard"

"Than than...do a..bl blood adoption" Sirius knew that it may come down to this, he didn't want it to, but he was prepared to do anything to help Harry.

Orion let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh my Sirius how low you fall from your moral high ground...Dark Arts? ha" Sirius grounded his teeth at he mocking words

"I tried to tell you before that I made a lot of mistakes"

This sobered Orion up, he gave Sirius a long calculating look. He could not believe how far Sirius was prepared to go for this and he also could not believe that he was actually interested in taking Harry Potter in, obviously the boy was very powerful to take down the Dark Lord and with the adoption that power would turn dark.

But the biggest reason Orion was considering this was the fact was that Regulus was dead and Sirius disowned, so he was without an heir and he was getting on in his age so it was very unlikely for him to produce one.

But how would he go about this, he was out of the question for the blood adoption he was far to old for anyone to believe he had a child, as well as the fact that it would be considered adultery and Walburga would surely try and kill the boy or him.

So with him out that left Regulus and Sirius; Regulus being the preferred choice, and there was still phials of his blood laying around that he could use, Sirius well it would be a last resort, out of the two boys, a son of Regulus would be the more accepted in his circles of associates and there was also the fact that Regulus was dating that French Pureblood, who also conveniently went into hiding when Regulus was killed and has only now been seen again.

All Orion needed to know now was if young Potter's conception date was before Regulus's death.

"Your really serious about this son? and are you prepared to allow me to use the Dark Arts for the blood adoption on your godson" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes father, if it meant Harry being kept safe and hidden" Sirius could of cracked a smile, his father was actually considering it.

"And do you realize that if I was to do this, your basically changing young Potter into a Dark Wizard"

"Yes Father"

"If I am prepared to do this, he will not only be dark, it also means that there will be no more Harry Potter, he will be a Black with a Black name, Harry Potter will ceased to exist

Sirius hid his shiver from his father, he knew that he may have to give up Harry fully to his father for him to except him, but to have Harry never knowing who he was hurt, he did not know what James and Lily would think of him doing this, but he pushed it aside. This was for the best, Dumbledore would not get a hold of his godson, and any Death Eaters left would not be able to find him.

"I understand, it would probably better for him to not know who he was anyway"

"Very well son, I will do this if you agree to all that I have asked plus this, If in the case you return you will not be allowed to take the boy back, if he is going to be a Black only I shell raise him and he will be raised in the traditional ways of the Black's no exception" he barked out.

"Yes sir, all you have asked for is what I expected, I am prepared to do what you have asked, but I will have you promise me that you will give Harry the proper home, one that is full of care and love" Sirius knew that it was not in his right to ask his father to do anything for him, but he truly wanted to make sure Harry was safe, just for the sake of James and Lily if nothing else.

"I do not need to promise you anything, but I will treat the boy as you have asked" Orion stood from the stair and walked till he was face to face with his son, he put his wand along his forearm and hand before holding out is hand as he said. "well pull your wand out boy lets get this over with"

Sirius took out his wand and did the same as his father, than the two man clasped their arms together.

**"I Sirius Orion Black, hereby swear on my magic to hand over all my responsibility's as godfather to Harry James Potter to Orion Cygnus Black, on the provider that he treat Harry James Potter as if he was his own child, so mote it be"**

Sirius let out a sigh and smiled, his godson was going to be alright, he looked to his father as he begun his vow.

**"I Orion Cygnus Black, hereby swear on my magic to take all responsibility's as godfather to Harry James Potter from Sirius Orion Black, on the provider that Harry James Potter will be raised in a way that I see fit with no exceptions, so mote it be"**

"Now where is the boy" Orion drawled

"Probably already at his aunt's and uncle's" Sirius said miserable, he hated even knowing that his pup had to stay there for one night.

"Will there be any problems for me to go and pick him up"

"Shouldn't be, your his godfather now, so whatever the wards, you should be able to get through them"

"Good, I will leave shortly, when is the child's birthday" Sirius blinked stupidly a few times before answering

"July 31st 1980" he said slightly bewildered

"Excellent, what is his address, or do you not know it"

"Nah I know it, Lily was always going on about it, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. You will need a phial of my blood for the adoption before I go"

"Yes you better give me one just in case"

"What is that suppose to mean, I am the only who can"

"Not true, I plan to make the child Regulus's son, I still have a phial of your brother's blood" Sirius nearly chocked on his own spit.

"How can you do this to me, Harry is mine, I am, I was his godfather and best friend to his father, if anyone is going to be his father it should be me" Sirius shouted angrily

"There is a few reasons why I want to do it this way" acting indifferent to his son's temper

"Save it father I already know you favor Regulus more, even in death it seems. I don't need you prattling on about how he is better than me"

"For your information what your saying has nothing to do with why I picked Regulus; First off; a son of Regulus will not be looked down upon in pureblood society, Secondly Regulus was in a relationship with a French Pureblood woman her name is Aurélie De Roux and she disappeared after Regulus's death to grieve, I believe that she moved into one their families country manor's where she allowed no visitors The timing is perfect from the moment she left society to when she returned, There was plenty enough time for people to think she had a child"

Sirius frowned for a moment, he did not like the fact that he wouldn't be Harry's father, but his father really did have a good cover story.

"Alright, but how are you going to get this De Roux to compile with your wishes" Orion just gave a feral grin." On second thoughts Father, maybe I do not want to know"

"Well than Sirius I think we have finished our business here, I wish you all the best in whatever your doing, just don't come back here, it will look very bad on my account if I was caught dealing with my disowned son" Sirius cringed

"Okay father I get it, look after my godson and make sure you bath and shower before you go and get him, your a frightful mess" he ended with a grin, Orion just growled at him.

Sirius made his way over to the front door but paused before opening it up, turning back to his father he asked one more question.

"Father what will you name him, I would like to know" pleaded a vulnerable Sirius.

Orion looked at his son with a knowing eye and took pity on him.

"His name will be Caelum"

"Caelum Regulus Black"

A/N: So guy's what did you think of this beginning I hope you liked it, I have great plans for this story. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review.


	2. Plans and Actions

**Summery: **Sirius Black made a different choice on all Hollows Eve 1981. Instead of hunting down Wormtail straight away, he took the time to ensure that Harry would not have to live with his Muggle relatives Now Harry is Caelum Regulus Black son of Regulus, who lives with his Grandfather Orion. watch as Caelum grows up and gets introduced to Pureblood society, attends Drumstrang and learns all about the Dark Arts. Year 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

_:Parsletongue:_

Letters

* * *

**Chapter Two: Plans and Actions**

Orion waited a full five minutes standing in the same position after Sirius left. Slowly a scowl crossed his features as the memories of the last hour come rushing back. _'Merlin what have I agreed to. The bloody Wizarding world's savior and a Light Wizard as well, I must be blooming mad' _he thought.

Orion pulled out is wand and did a silent 'Tempus' he blinked in shock at the time, 3:30am. Groaning he knew he did not have alot of time to get things done. Taking quick strides he made his way back upstairs and into his study.

Orion stood in his study debating with himself on how to approach the situation and to who to bring into help him as he knew that it was just not possible to do this by himself if he wanted to get things done by the end of the day.

Going through a list of people in his mind that were loyal to him, he finally come to a decision to go with Ludvig Petrov. He was idea for this sort of thing as he worked in all sort of forgery plus he was steeped in illegal magical goods and services and would be able to obtain all the needed ingredients and potions for the blood adoption.

Making up his mind he quickly strode over to his fire place and threw some foo powder in. The fire flamed green and he stuck his head and called out "Number 7, Avior Drive".

He swirled for a moment before arriving in what seem to be the kitchen, looking around and not seeing anyone he call out.

"Ludvig, are you there" Orion hoped he was still in the country even though he knew he would probably get an ear thrashing for calling at this time in the morning.

A small pop come from the corner, Orion turned his head and looked at the new arrival. It was an house elf and to Orion suprise it was wearing what he thought was a black trench coat. Shaking his head a Petrov bizarre ways he spoke up

"My name is Orion Black, is your master available" he slowly drawled.

"The master is busy" scowled the house elf.

"Oh good his awake than. this is quite the urgent matter" stressed Orion.

"Master told Invkif, that he was busy and will not be receiving anyone Orion Black" the elf said in a matter of fact voice

"I am sure if you interrupt your master and tell him it is Orion Black he will come" trying to be patient with the little elf

Invkif stood there a moment glaring at Orion before popping away.

A few moments later he heard foot steps and muttered conversation before the kitchen door swung open and a tall man walked through. There was nothing remotely handsome about Ludvig Petrov, he was six and half foot tall with greasy black hair. His face was one that had seen a lot of battles, he had bushy black eyebrows and black eyes that were so cold and deep that it could make any man shiver. But the most distinctive feature about Petrov was the large scar that run down his face, starting from the right side of his forehead and finishing on the left just below the chin. Upon seeing Orion's scruffy appearance he let out a deep baritone chuckle.

"Vell my old friend, I think it is safe to say that you have seen better day's, hmm" Ludvig stated with amusement. Orion just scowled back.

"Now vhy have you interrupted me, I vas busy" inquired Ludvig with a frown.

"I am sorry to take you away from your work Ludvig, but I have come on a matter of urgency and require your help tonight" drawled an impatient Orion.

Ludvig narrowed his eyes at him for a moment as to consider, but really he knew he would help Orion out at any time, he owed the man quite a lot over the years.

"Hmm, it vas not that important, if this is as urgent as you think I vill be able to pick it up later" he shrugged.

Orion's face showed his relief and Ludvig was now extremely curious as to why one such as Orion Black would lose his usual aloof exterior.

"Good, could you please step through the floo, I rather have this conversation in my own home" he asked.

"Very vell, I will be vith you in moment"Ludvig nodded.

Orion pulled his head out of the floo and made his way over the desk and sat down, moments later Ludvig's huge frame stepped out of the floo and took the seat opposite Orion.

"Vell what is this all about Orion" he said as he lent forward.

Orion took took a moment to collect his thoughts before beginning "I hade a very curios visitor this evening" at Ludvig's furrowed brow he clarified. "My son, Sirius"

"Oh" exclaimed Ludvig.

"Yes it was quite unexpected, suffice to say he and I had a little talk and than he asked me a favour, one that I am sure I would of refused if it did not benefit me in some way" Orion spoke in a bored tone.

"Vhat is this favor" Ludvig raised and eyebrow

"To take over responsibility for his godson" and Orion moved in his seat at the intense scrutiny of his friend.

"And how vould this benefit you" Ludvig was now sitting on the edge of his chair, Orion had never really let him in on any personal matters before, this was quite unexpected.

"That I would do what he asked as long as I made him a part of this family by blood" Orion drawled and a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"Blood adoption" whispered Ludvig, his eyes going wide.

"Yes I intend to go through with it as soon as possible, which is one of the reasons that I need you, I will need you to get me all the ingredients for the blood adoption ritual by tonight" and his smirk grew devilish.

Ludvig looked dumbfounded. "Orion it vill be nearly impossible to get everything together by tonight"

"I am willing to pay whatever you want, so I can get this done" Orion shot back.

Ludvig grinned he liked the sound of that. "Okay Orion, I will get it done"

"Good, I will also need you to make up the required papers. The birth papers will have to be French birth certificate, will this be a problem" asked Orion and narrowed his eyes at the man.

Nah, the papers I can do myself, it vill not take me long. But vhy French certificate" Ludvig asked as he raised a bushy eyebrow.

Orion chuckled "It has to be someone outside of Britain I can not afford for this to get out, it has to be seen legitimate. The child in question, well it's complicated. Suffice to say that there is more to this than just a simple blood adoption, I really need people to believe that the child is the son of Regulus" pressed Orion

"Regulus's but he is dead" gasped Ludvig. _'What in Merlin was Orion up to'_ he thought

Orion just scowled at the man before continuing "Of course he is, but I still have his blood and even more so, Regulus was in a relationship with a French woman called Aurélie De Roux before he died and she has been out of the public since, it will be quite believable that she is the boy's mother"

"And vhat about this so called De Roux, vill she agree to this" Orion gave him a nasty grin and said.

"Oh she will agree and if not" he left it hanging in the air.

Ludvig threw his head back and barked out a laugh, before looking back at Orion. "vell it is good to see you haven't change a bit in your old age" Orion just smirked at him.

"Well Ludvig that is all I need. I better let you go as I have to leave straight away" giving the man a pointed look.

"You going to pick up the boy now than" Ludvig said as he stood from his chair getting the hint.

"Yes, than I will leave straight for France, I should be back in the country by this afternoon if you need to get in contact with me, if not than I will see you tonight, make sure your here with everything around eight" he said as he also stood.

"Vell I shall see you tonight old friend" and with a nod to Orion he turned and left by the floo.

Orion heaved a sigh of relief _'One step down, two to go'_ he thought. Asking Ludvig for help may of seemed a bit reckless, but Orion was sure that his secrets would be held by Ludvig, as Ludvig knew that Orion had enough blackmail to not only destroy him but his entire line for generations to come.

Running a hand of his face and coming up short at his beard, Orion realized that he would have to put of his departure so he could bath and shave. He swept out of the room and towards his bathroom.

Walking into the his bathroom, he flicked his wand at the pool sized bathtub's faucet to make the water begin to run and fill up the bathtub. He disrobed and stepped in. He soaked in the warm water for a minute before he began to wash seriously, not allowing an inch of him to be discarded His hair was that greasy that he had to wash it twice, that fact disgusted him. He really had allowed himself to go down the drain with his excessive mourning.

When he finished he pulled himself out of his huge bathtub and immediately called for his House Elf.

"Kreacher" he said calmly and a well groomed house elf popped into existence

"Yes master" Kreacher said in his squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Burn that robe on the ground its useless and set out a black non-descriptive robe for me" Orion said imperiously, as he begun to shave and trim his beard.

"Also Kreacher make up the room down the end of the corridor from for a fifth tenth month old baby boy, he will be staying here from now on. I want this done before I return or you will be punished" Orion ordered, waving his unoccupied hand in dismissal.

Kreacher popped away with a squeaky, "Yes master."

When Orion was done trimming and shaving his beard he pulled his black long length hair into a low ponytail held it back by a black ribbon. He then exited his bathroom back into his room to find that the robe he had asked Kreacher for was lying on his bed looking exactly how he asked for. He pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and black slacks and white shirt to wear under the robe. He did a quick 'Tempus' to check the time and cursed he took to long in the bath it was now going on five in the morning. Hurriedly pulling on his clothes and strode out of his room bound for the entrance hall. Arriving in entrance he spun on the spot and Disapparited away.

* * *

Orion appeared silently on the corner of Privet Drive at precisely five in the morning, looking around him he saw that there was no muggles awake yet, pulling out his wand he checked for any wards, he frowned, strangely there was none. Orion narrowed his eyes and moved cautiously down Privet Drive.

Coming up to number four he could see an outline of something on the door step, flicking his wand he cast a 'Lumos' and brought his hand up. He gasped, there laying on the door step was a bundle of blankets. '_Surly Dumbledore wouldn't just leave the boy on a door step' _he thought.

He swept over to the door step with long strides and bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead, a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning, could be seen. Even from his position, Orion could feel that it thrummed with dark magic, and his body twitched as confusion settled in his mind and the intoxicating magic tickled his skin.

Orion flicked his wand around the boy and checked for any spells on him. He found one, a tracking charm.

He scoffed at how absolute ridicules it was to leave the boy who just killed the Dark Lord on door step with nothing else back a tracking charm. He made quick work of the charm by tying it to the door knob. Once he was finished he gathered Harry into his arms and swept out of Priviet Drive and Disapparited away.

* * *

Orion arrived back at Grimmuald place only ten minutes after he left. he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms with fascination, he slowly brought up his hand to brush a piece of hair away, under were the hair had been was the lightning bolt scar he saw earlier on. He stared at it for a moment before he brushed his finger across it, his body twitched again with the thrum of dark magic coming from the scar and he wondered at what curse was used to cause such a rush of powerful and pure dark magic.

Harry moved in his sleep and Orion had to rearrange his blankets, he pulled the soft blue blankets around the boy when his hand fell on something hard. Frowning Orion slightly opened the blankets, sitting inside was a letter, Orion snatched it up, It was addressed to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, which he presumed were Harry's filthy muggle relatives. The writing was very familiar, he stared at it blankly for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. He could hardly believe the worlds suppose greatest Wizard left a very important boy on a door step with nothing but a blanket and letter.

He looked once more at the letter before tucking it into the folds of his robes, he knew now was not the time to be reading it as he had to many other things to do first. He quietly called for Kreacher trying not to wake up the boy. The house elf popped in front of him.

"Master" croaked the elf as he looked curiously at the baby boy.

"Kreacher have you prepared that room I asked you for" Orion asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes Master" Kreacher said as he nodded.

"Good, take the boy and put him to bed, I will be up later to check on him so stay with him for now" he looked one more time at Harry before bending over and giving him to his elf.

"Kreacher will take good care of him Master" the elf said as he stared at him with golf ball eyes.

Orion just sneered at him. "Now get out of my sight"

_'He couldn't help but call him boy right now, Harry was to much of a reminder that he was a Potter and Caelum was to soon, he couldn't call him Caelum and till he looked like a Black'_ he thought as he swept in to his study.

Sitting down at his desk he did a quick recount of the things he would need to do and take to France with him.

Orion knew where Aurélie De Roux lived as he had visited the home she was staying at when she was with Regulus. She had thought it highly unusual for him to drop by when she was only girlfriend of his son, but at the time his concern for Regulus was far more important than the proper etiquette He had thought to talk to her about his son and to see if she knew why Regulus was acting different, she had said to him that she thought he was fine, except for maybe being a little tired but he didn't quite believe her and than not to long after that Regulus was killed Shaking his head at his thoughts he went back to concentrating on the woman.

Aurélie he remembered was quite beautiful with her long rich brown hair and enticing green eyes, she was perfect for the blood adoption, the only thing Orion could fault her with, was that sun kiss tan that the French seemed to have. Hopefully the Black genes would rule out. He would hate to see a Black with anything else but pale skin that they were well known for.

The De Roux's have always been a dark family and there lineage is one the older families of purebloods in France. They once had been a very powerful and influential family but had come under harder times in the last hundred years due to the excessive spending of their inheritance

As far as Orion new Aurélie De Roux was the last remaining De Roux out of the main line, her older brother Sébastien De Roux was killed back in 1977 during the first war after it spread to France. This was one of the things he believed that drew Aurélie to Regulus and the Dark Order because it was presumed but never proven that her brother was killed by Dumbledore's Order Members for using his Paris Townhouse to hide and allow sanctuary for his friends who happened to be Death Eaters. Her parents died a while ago due to older age and left almost everything to Sébastien as their heir and the rest to Aurélie as her dowry.

With Sébastien dead the De Roux inheritance and head of family rights went to Aurélie's uncle Édouard De Roux in 1978, who than immediately tried to take control of Aurélie's dowry, which of course caused a rift between Aurélie and her uncle. When Édouard failed to take away Aurélie's inheritance he grew bitter and cut her off from the rest of their family.

It was around that time that Aurélie met Regulus, Aurélie found in Regulus someone who could understand the pain of family turning their backs on you, due to his own experiences with his older brother Sirius.

After Regulus's death Aurélie was devastated and had no one to turn too, so she locked herself away in her Manor in Dijon, Burgundy in France and was not seen for next couple of years. She stepped out in society at the beginning of this year but had yet to take part in any social functions preferring to keep to her own town for her infrequent visits to Wizarding Dijon.

Opening up his top draw, Orion reached in and pulled out a navy blue velvet box, sitting inside on a light blue cushion was a round silver medallion with the Black coat of arms insignia printed onto it. Orion took the medallion and chuck the box back into his draw. He held the medallion in front of him and pulled out his wand. The medallion was the Black family international portkey, It was highly illegal and could be used multiply times unlike the standard portkey.

This portkey could only be used by someone of Black blood, but could be keyed to take someone else if needed. Orion pointed his wand at the medallion and started to chant in Latin soon the medallion was glowing purple and Orion stopped the chant and whispered one incarnation "Portus'.

Having now keyed the portkey into taking him to the location he desired in Dijon. Orion placed it in his pocket and strode out of the room and down to the basement to the potion lab. Opening the door he walked pass the work benches and across the room to a door. Putting his hand on the door knob which flashed red and he pulled the door open.

Inside was a massive shelved storeroom, on the right side was were all the potion ingredients were kept, on the ground where a few barrels that were stocked full of ingredients from one the Blacks investment potioneer businesses The back of the storeroom held all the Cauldrons, Scales, Glass or crystal phials, Mortar's and pestle's.

On the left were rows and rows of potions, the top shelved all the nastier potions such as poisons. The second shelved the non lethal potions and the bottom shelf were all the healing draughts. Orion moved to the left side and started rummaging through the second shelf, after a moment he pulled out a little dark blue bottle and placed it on top of one of the barrels The potion inside was not blue as it's bottle but clear, colourless and odourless, it was called Veritaserum otherwise know as a powerful truth serum.

Turning from the barrel Orion than grabbed a stool from the back of the storeroom and placed it in front of the potions. Climbing up on the stool to better reach the top shelf. Orions eyes narrowed as he scan his most deadly poisons, he by passed the more popular ones such as the Moonseed Poison and Drink of Despair, his hand went to the back of the shelf for the slow-acting poisons and grabbed a green bottle with a silver cap, it was labeled Thallium.

Thallium after being induced for six hours could not be traced in the system by a Healer, therefore it's appearance was masked and to a Healer it would seem as nothing more than Wizards Flu. Once ingested for twenty four hours, the person would fall ill with flu-like symptoms. This is followed by extreme pain around the body, particularly in the joints and the persons magic would to spike out of control. The cause of death is heart failure, as the nervous system collapses, it usually takes no more than 15 days for death depending on the magical strength of the individual.

Hoping off the stool Orion went to the bottom shelf and grabbed a few healing draughts as well as a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Collection all the potions Orion moved to the back and grabbed a potion bag and placed the potions in. Finally he took down a few phials from the shelf and slipped them into his bag and departed from the basement and up to Harry's new room.

Orion stood beside Harry's bed, he lent down and brushed a few tufts of hair away from his eyes, Harry leaned into the caress and made a few mumbling noises but did not wake. The boy was so innocent and small, completely ignorant of just defeating the most feared Dark Lord off all time. It was beyond him of what this boy's power might be, but a shiver of excitement run down his spine at the potential. _'This boy with all that power is about to become my grandson. Remarkable' _he thought.

Stepping back from the child Orion pulled out his wand and and cast a sleeping charm on the boy. Turning to Kreacher who was hiding in the shadows he motioned him forward.

"Kreacher I have cast a sleeping spell on the boy he should not wake until later this afternoon, but I want you to stay with him anyway" he drawled in a bored matter.

"Kreacher will do as you say Master" croaked the elf.

"Good, I shall return in a few hours" and with that Orion swept out of the room.

Down in the Entrance Hall Orion made sure everything he had was in place before confidently pulling out the Black family portkey and taped it with his wand and spoke the Black motto.

"Toujours Pur"

And with a pull of his navel Orion was pulled away from Grimmuald Place to Dijon, France.

* * *

('Toujours Pur' means 'Always Pure' in French)

A/N: I originally was planning to make this chapter longer but I decided that I would love to get your opinion on if you think I should keep Aurélie De Roux in the story or if I should kill her off to show Orion's more Slytherin side at covering all his bases. I hoped you like it, I should be posting a new chapter soon, so the quicker you review the quicker it gets done. Thanks!


	3. Blood Adoption

**Summery: **Sirius Black made a different choice on all Hollows Eve 1981. Instead of hunting down Wormtail straight away, he took the time to ensure that Harry would not have to live with his Muggle relatives Now Harry is Caelum Regulus Black son of Regulus, who lives with his Grandfather Orion. watch as Caelum grows up and gets introduced to Pureblood society, attends Drumstrang and learns all about the Dark Arts. Year 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

_:Parsletongue:_

_Letters_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Blood Adoption **

Orion portkey into a magical Dijon, approximately seven in the morning, France time. From there he apparitied to the borders of the De Roux manor that Aurélie was living at. Arriving with a small pop Orion took a moment to take in the beauty of the distant manor and it's surroundings

The sun was rising giving a golden glow around the sweeping hills and the majestic manor. From where Orion stood was a sparkling river that led around the property in a circle, the purpose of the river was to keep the muggles out. Inside were all manner of magical creatures that would draw in any foolish muggles and trap them beneath the depths of their home.

Orion thought this kind of security was far more for entertainment and show then for any other reason, though Orion thought you could hardly amuse yourself with a bit of muggle sport with an anti- muggle charm, so the De Roux's were quite creative in their endeavors if not completely legal in their choices, still Orion did not think the French Ministry would come knocking on their doors any time soon as the property was unplottable to all who did not know the address. Fortunately for Orion he was a Black, and being a Black made it that there was not a manor out there that that he did not know about.

Bringing out his wand Orion starting the tiresome process of silently bring down the wards that would alert his presence to the owner, slowly using his wand in a circular motion he chanted until it brought forth the shimmering gold ward the covered the property, once down he stabbed his wand into the ward and with a flick it dispparitied .

Orion pulled himself together and apparitied into the guest room he used on his last stay. As he silently appeared he did a quick "Hommulus Revelio" to find out who exactly was there and was unsurprised to find only one human in the home.

Aurélie was currently in the dinning room, most likely just starting breakfast. Orion disillusioned himself as well as cast a silent charm on his feet before leaving the bedroom.

Just as he reached the dining room doors a house elf appeared Orion silently stunned him before slamming open the doors and throwing another stunner at the woman whose mouth opened in shock, before she collapsed onto the table with a loud thud.

Chuckling to himself on how utterly easy his break in was as he silently levitated the stunned woman out of the dining room and into her luscious sitting room across the hall and he gently sat her down on the couch.

"Incarcerous" he muttered and thick robes flew out if his wand and tied her down.

Satisfied the she would be going no where any time soon, Orion left the room and went back out into the hall way to the stunned elf, frowning Orion took no chances and raised his wand.

"Incarcerous" the curse pounded into the small bat like creature making it look mummified.

Stepping outside from the front doors Orion again tapped into the wards and added his own in the case some one visited the manor while he was there. Satisfied that no one was getting through or out for that matter he went back inside a proceeded to block the floo connections before moving back into the sitting room.

Bringing a chair up to the couch Orion sat down and brought out his bag of potions, grabbing the Veritaserum. Orion proceeded to pour three drops down Aurélie's throat.

Sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs Orion brought his wand out an pointed it her face.

"Ennervrate"

Beautiful green eyes opened but remained void as the effects of the Veritaserum took place, catching her eyes Orion begun.

"What is your name"

"Aurélie De Roux" was the emotionless reply.

"Did you visit or were you visited or have been seen from anyone in the period of January-August 1980"

"Yes"

"Who and When"

"My cousin Gius, on the 13th of January

"Why did he come"

"To give his condolences and to tell me his was moving to Romania for his work in the dragon field"

"was there anyone else"

"No"

Orion let out a soft blow of air as he found out the most important fact that would help him in securing the truthfulness of the boys heritage when it came out. Aurélie had been completely isolated in the months that would of shown her pregnancy

"Has anyone visited the Manor since August 1980 to this present day?"

"No one other than yourself"

"Have you stepped back into society and reconnected with your family and friends"

"Not with my family or friends"

On and on Orion fired questions at her trying to find as much detail as possible to fill in any blanks he may have down the future, finally he came down to his last.

""Did you love Regulus"

"Yes"

"If I was able to give you a part of him would you take it"

"Yes"

"If I was to take a child and use both your blood and Regulus's in a blood adoption, could you make this child your own"

"No."

"Why."

"It is not right to steal another child's heritage away from them for your own selfishness purposes."

Orion sighed and muttered "women" under his breath as he sat back in his chair to think while he waited for Aurélie to overcome the effects of the potion. It didn't take long before who green eyes become alert once more, she started to struggle against her binders.

"Really now, what purpose is that going to serve." Motioning to her thick bindings.

"Monsieur Black" she glared. "What right did you have to storm my manor, unhand me at once."

"I apologize Madam De Roux, I am afraid your decision to not follow through with my plans has now put you in a very tight position."

"What plans Monsieur iz this about ze child you spoke of. I wants nothing to do with zat" she spat angrily

Orion held back a smirk. "I would think you would do anything to keep the De Roux main lines fortune from falling into your uncles control."

Aurélie looked disgusted for a moment before she became angry again. "Ze line iz not as iz important in comparison to stealing a child and corrupting their heritage."

"The child I have in mind needs the blood adoption for protection. His parents were just murdered last night and their enemies will be out for his blood"

Aurélie face softened just a little Orion notice. "Who iz this child, that grown man want to hurt. How old?."

Orion let out a chestier grin. "And he I thought you wanted nothing to do with this" he pause to take in the scowl she was wearing. "I can't answer all your questions unless you agree to go ahead with this. But I can tell you the boy is 15 months old and must be hidden at all costs and this is because he is a high profile case to both allies and enemies who would love to get their hands on."

"You have me intrigued" she murmured looking down at her bindings. "This child must already holdz some Black in him for you to take interest no?."

Orion's brow furrowed "Not specifically however his grandmother was indeed a Black."

"And he haz no other family." She looked looked up at him.

"None suitable But that is beside the point because I was named his godfather last night with all the full rights."

Aurélie studied him for a long time, Orion let her as he knew she was thinking this. "I presume this iz very important for you to break into my manor only hours after ze boyz parents are murdered." her eyes narrowed in on his. "And by the look of you I would zay you would force my hand if I don't give you ze permission you need. So like you English like to zay, I have nothing to lose. If you tell me why you are doing zis and bring me fully into it, then you will have my full co operation."

Knowing what she said was true he started. "My eldest son Sirius, I don't know if Regulus ever talked about him."

"Yes Regulus mentioned him as ze disappointment to ze family."

"He broke through my wards last night and he was frantic. Sirius was best friends with James Potter most of his life, he was named godfather to James's child Harry. You will probably here this news everywhere soon but last night the Dark Lord attacked the Potters, he killed James and then James's wife Lily, however when the Dark Lord turned the Killing Curse onto baby Harry it rebounded back onto the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is dead and somehow the boy survived."

Aurélie gasped and muttered "impossible" while looking up at Orion with wide eyes.

"Sirius named me godfather and asked me to keep Harry safe from everyone but especially Albus Dumbledore who had already snatched the boy away and placed him on the door steps of muggles. I took him from their only hours ago." Orion explained.

"Muggles zat iz disgraceful." Aurélie said with a look of disgust on her beautiful face. "But why would you even consider taken in ze boy?."

"Truly it was easy. Regulus is dead and Sirius is disowned, I took responsibility on the condition he would become a Black by blood. Sirius agreed that a blood adoption would be the safest and that was the end of it."

"Well then, if you would be so kind to release me, I will do zis blood adoption if only to secure ze De Roux line."

Orion smiled. "You have made the right decision Aurélie. I will release you and then we will return to England. I will retain your wand until you have given me an unbreakable oath, you will also need to order your house elf to fix up a 15 month nursery that has looked being lived in, you will also make sure the elf only speaks to you or I and you will order him to Grimmuald place where he will take orders from my elf Kreacher."

"Agreed. Now let me go." She demanded.

Orion released her and held out a hand to help her up. Aurélie looked at the hand and sneered, brushing it away as she stood.

"How to you attend to explain zis to everyone Monsieur Black? My family may not have seen me over the last year, but they will wonder why I have never came out with my child. Barstad or not he would still hold ze claim to his inheritance as ze rightful heir."

"I have though about it. We are going to say that you had a fear that your uncle may have tried to take out your child and you thought he may have had a chance due being sick and not at your full strength. I will have you write a letter to me, wishing for the Black protection and in return you will give the Blacks an heir and officially name him Caelum Regulas Black."

"Do you believe that iz enough?." Aurélie inquired.

"No but I have got a contact who is working out all the papers and after the blood adoption tonight there will be no question that he is your son."

Orion kept a keen eye on the beautiful French woman as she ordered her elf to make up the nursery and retrieve a night bag for her self. Once everything was in order Orion and Aurélie shut up the house and changed the wards back to normal but keyed in Orion to the them. Aurélie ordered the elf to go to Grimmuald Place and Orion and Aurélie used the Black portkey to the entrance hall of Orion's home.

* * *

He looked up at Aurélie who had taken her position across the table silently. "Ready?"

She nodded at him but didn't say anything.

He took that as a confirmation and turned to the book. Quickly reading through the few of pages on the ritual of the ceremony that would fully claim the child as a Black and De Roux by using ancient runes and a potion that would cause the child to permanently take a mixed appearance of the parentages and would be blood related, cutting them off from one or both of their birth parents by blood but would retain any magical ability that had manifested before the ritual had taken place. The ritual was completely illegal by Ministry standards unless the adoptee was of legal age.

Orion sighed as placed the ritual book down on the table. It had been a trying day, Orion was not used to going this long with out sleep but he had kept himself alert with the use of some potions. He did not want Aurélie or Ludvig taking advantage of his fatigued state.

Once they returned from France Aurélie demanded he take the sleeping spell of the boy, she spent the morning and the afternoon in the boys room under the watchful eye of Kreacher while Orion was forced to do everything in preparation for tonight's ritual.

Ludvig arrived at six in a right out mood, apparently he had to kill one of his workers who got a little to interested in what his Boss was up too. Ludvig mood only got worse when he found out that it was Harry Potter Orion was adopting. Orion made sure he had everything off the man and that he was the binder for Aurélie's unbreakable vow (that made her never reveal that Harry Potter was her adopted son, that she would hand over all rights to Orion and that she will care for her adopted son) before Orion turned on the man and obliviated all the knowledge of the blood adoption and Harry Potter and the sent him on his way.

It had taken a further hour since Ludvig's visit to set everything up. It was just past seven and finally they were ready. He have a nod to Aurélie and begun.

Taking the ritual brush as Aurélie undressed the boy, Orion dipped it in the radiating green potion and began to paint runes onto the child's skin. He coated on the symbols as the book specified, as Aurélie watched quietly.

Finishing the green symbols he placed the brush down. Orion next took the two phials of Regulus and Aurélie's blood and a ancient ritual bowl. Orion let the blood pour into the dish and fill it to the rune line. He grabbed a glass rod and used it to loosely stir the smooth crimson brew in.

Glancing at the book to make sure he was following the instructions correctly, Orion picked up a smaller brushed and dipped it in the blood and outlined each of the runes painted. The green runes sucked the dark liquid in, turning the glow to a deep purple.

He transferred what was left of the blood into the basin with the rest of the potion. He stirred this also, and plucked the silver goblet from the table. Filling the cup, Orion then supported the strangely quite baby who was looking at him with blazing green eyes of his real mother. He pried open the mouth and tipped the goblet down the boy's mouth, slowly forcing him to drink.

"Welcome to the family Caelum Regulus Black." Orion stated as he took the goblet away.

The contents of the goblet now completely within the child made the runes flare. Orion look fascinated as the changes worked the small baby. The hair that was once messy, now lay flat though it kept the natural black hair the Potters and Blacks both were know for, Orion could tell that the cheek bones raised as the face lost it's roundedness. Orion knew the lighting bolt scar would possibly not go away and he was right when the baby's brow slowly become more refined but scar stayed the same.

The now named Caelum cried out sharply and inwardly the Orion cringed for the pain he caused his new grandchild but was in awe as the old almond shaped eyes slightly narrowed reminding him of Regulus and then the boys eyes lost it's brightness and turned into a dark verdant green similar to that of his new mother. Orion was very glad to see that the Blacks skin won out as the baby's skin lighten a few shades while the lips turned full and rosy just like Aurélie's.

Orion was very satisfied once the light from the runes fell away, leaving the three occupants in the basement with only the torches flickering dimly. Silence for a moment as the weight of what they had just done came upon them and then Orion looked over to Aurélie who was starring at his new grandson with a calculative yet hungry look, that for some reason sent shivers down Orion's back.

Orion would ask this question to himself years later of why he did what he did that night all because of one look that didn't sit well with him.

Orion snapped his wrist releases his wand as Aurélie started towards Caelum. "Imperio." Aurélie turned startled but it was to late as the spell impacted on her rendering her useless to Orion's will. "Go to my study and stay there." Orion ordered, there was no resistance as she left with blank look on her face.

Caelum chose that moment to make his presence know as he cried out from the cold of the basement. Orion was quick to wrap a blanket around his grandson and to pick him up amd cradle in his arms. Caelum fell silent immediately.

Orion smiled gently but frowned as he brushed his hand over the lightning bolt scar that was still visible "Don't worry my grandson we will hide this scar as soon as we get you bathed and dressed" he stopped to plant a kiss on the top of Caelum's head who was looking at him with all the innocence of the world. "Kreacher."

Orion didn't bother to look down when the elf popped in. "I am returning upstairs, see to it that there is a bath for my grandson there when I arrive." He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way from the basement, finally letting the elation that had been amounting all day to fill him. He suddenly let out a laugh that rumbled through his chest causing Caelum to giggle as well, he looked at the child with a smile. "You saved us Caelum, my beautiful and powerful grandson and now we Blacks lived to rule another day."

Once Orion had settled Caelum down for the night, he cut his palm and rubbed his blood on Caelum's scar, while chanting the blood magic concealment charm he read about earlier this afternoon. The only way to undo the glamour was to do the same while casting the counter-spell, so it was the perfect solution as Orion never intended to reverse the charm.

Exhausted he left Caelum's room after he cleaned him up and made his way to his study where Aurélie awaited him. She was sitting in front of his desk, so he went a sat behind it. Orion did not trust her even though she made the unbreakable vow, she was still a risk that Orion could not have. He was very glad that she had signed all of the necessary paperwork Ludvig had brought with him this evening, it would makes this easy for Orion. He reached into his robes and pulled out his potion bag and and placed the 'Thallium' onto the desk.

"I want you to take this potion and then put it from your mind, never think on it again."

Aurélie did not hesitate as uncorked the top and drowned the poison in one gulp. Orion knew he had six hours before the poison would become untraceable, so he decided to keep her here for now.

"You will stay here over night and not leave your room. Tomorrow you will wait for me to come and get you, from there we will return to this study were we will work together in completing a fake correspondence for the last month. I will give you those details tomorrow. After you are finished I want you to hand over your ownership of your house elf to me. You will not tell anyone of the events of today or tomorrow. You will return to your Manor and contact the French Ministry to arrange a custody meeting eight days from now and send them the necessary paperwork which I will give you tomorrow. You will send me the time via your owl, Do not not leave the Manor unless it is with me and ignore any post, except from either the Ministry or myself."

"I will come and pick you up eight days from now and we will head to the Ministry together. Once we are at the Ministry you will act like your self and a mother and you will recognize that you are dying. You will request that guardianship of your son Caelum will pass to myself Orion Cygnus Black the paternal grandfather. You will tell the Ministry you are being treated privately, I will provide the necessary papers for you to give to the Ministry to confirm this."

"When the Ministry ask you why you have not come forward with Caelum until now, you will state a case of paranoia after your beloved Regulus died, you will say you thought your family would try to take his inheritance away from him due to him being born outside of a marriage. Do not give out anymore information. If they ask if you want to go to hospital you will tell them no as you know there is nothing they can do and that you would prefer to spend the last of you days with your son. I will say that in the interest of my grandson that I will come to stay at De Roux Manor with you to give support."

"I will return with you to the Manor where you then will be treated by a Healer that I have arranged. you will do everything the healer tells you to do until you die. Once you settle under the healer you will write two letters to your family and Gringotts that will recognize Caelum Regulus Black as you heir, you will explain your condition as your healer tells you to and you will sign your name in your blood. The healer will post the letter in the event of your death."

Orion took a moment to go and pour himself a drink before he settled back into his chair where he spent the next two hours ordering Aurélie's next 15 days of life. He sent her to bed after covering everything before he retired himself. His last thoughts were of Walburga and his soon to be happy news.

* * *

AN: Sorry to all my readers, I have completely fell of the grid over the past year. Excuse the French accent, It was my first attempt.


	4. Interlude

**Summery: **Sirius Black made a different choice on all Hollows Eve 1981. Instead of hunting down Wormtail straight away, he took the time to ensure that Harry would not have to live with his Muggle relatives Now Harry is Caelum Regulus Black son of Regulus, who lives with his Grandfather Orion. watch as Caelum grows up and gets introduced to Pureblood society, attends Drumstrang and learns all about the Dark Arts. Year 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

_:Parsletongue:_

_Letters_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Interlude**

"Albus...Albus are you there." A frantic voice shouted from the floo connection bringing Albus Dumbledore out of his thoughts.

Albus sighed as he stood up from his desk in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. He had not slept a wink since hearing the news of the Potters and the subsequent delivery of Harry Potter to his muggle relatives. Taking a quick glance at the new monitoring charms he had placed as soon as he got back from Privet Drive early this morning and seeing that they were indeed all fine he breathed a sigh of relief and that the frantic voice from his floo was not regarding the Wizardings world new savior Walking around his desk he strolled towards the floo.

"Thank Merlin Albus you here."

"Bartimus what is the problem now." Albus asked tiredly to one Bartimus Crouch Snr.

"Black is the problem! Sirius Bloody Black I tell you." Screamed Crouch in a rage.

"You still haven't found him then?." Albus frowned.

"We didn't have to find him Dumbledore, he practically waved a calling card in our faces. Blew up an entire street killed a dozen muggles. The obliviators are in over their head with the amount of muggle witness. And if that isn't bad enough he blew up Peter Pettigrew once Peter shouted to the street about the Potters. Black didn't like that too much and now the only thing we can find of Pettigrew is a bloody finger."

"Have you got him now?."

"Yes thanks to Pettigrew, he obviously tracked Black down and tried to corner him. It is unfortunate that the poor man lost his life for it, but it gave us enough time to get there while Black was still at the scene. I say we reward Pettigrew for his efforts, his family would appreciate an Order of Merlin. As for Black I would say he has fallen off the deep end or maybe he already was and we just didn't notice. He did not attempt to resist at all, just stood there laughing, Fudge tells me he laughed all the way to Azkaban."

"That is slightly disturbing. So when is the trial."

"He is flat out guilty, isn't he?."

"Oh yes Sirius Black is very much guilty of his crimes against the Potters. James Potter himself told me Sirius was their secret keeper." Albus explained patiently.

"And there is at least a dozen witnesses seeing Black blow up that street." Crouch said eagerly

"What are you saying Bartimus?." There was a cautious note to Dumbledore's voice now.

"What is the point of a trial when we already know he is guilty It is a waste of resources that the ministry could be using on someone more deserving."

"Are you forgetting that it is every Wizards right to a fair trial." Albus raised a brow. "I know Sirius is guilty but..."

"Than that is all I need Albus. So if you just step through the floo for a moment and give me your statement, I can have Sirius Black locked away for a long time."

Albus new condemning a man without a trial was wrong, but he was just so tired, not to mention that he knew either with or without a trial Sirius was going to Azkaban. So giving Crouch a yes, he waited for the man to pop his head back before he threw some floo into the fire, stepped in. "Ministry of Magic Bartimus Crouch Office." and with a swish he was away.

* * *

**Daily Prophet 2nd of November 1981**

**Sirius Black Guilty**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_In the aftermath of You-Know-Who's defeat to little baby Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, the wizarding world thought that they could now sleep better at night. They were wrong! The DMLE has worked over time to bring down the man who handed the Potter's over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on Halloween. Sirius Black was finally brought to justice yesterday evening, unfortunately it was by means of violence that finally got him caught. It is believed that Peter Pettigrew a good friend to the Potter's tracked Black down to a muggle street to try and bring him in himself, but Black is rumored to have been trained by You-Know-Who himself and being his right hand man all along, that meant poor Peter Pettigrew did not stand a chance. Pettigrew tried to hold him off until the Aurors arrived, but Black got the better of him by using the darkest of magic and killed twelve muggles in one shot before blowing Pettigrew up himself and leaving only a finger for the DMLE to find. Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Cornelius Fudge was one of the first to arrive on the scene. "It was utter madness I tell you, muggles screaming with fire everywhere and the worst part was Black himself who stood in the middle of the street laughing maniacally to the destruction he caused which was like a giant crater in the middle of the street." Cornelius Fudge stated in last nights press conference_

Arcturus threw the paper down on his fine mahogany dinning table with an air of disgust, his wife Melania looked at him with a look of concern from her position at the end of the twelve seat table.

"Is something the matter dear?."

"Sirius has been arrested and sent to Azkaban, there saying he betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter."

"Oh they must of made a mistake dear, Sirius betray James, I find that very unlikely after it all it was there friendship that had Sirius disowned from his mother."

"I would never of pegged Sirius to betray James as well, and darling it wasn't James that had Sirius disowned, James is after all the son of a Black already. No no I believe it was his love for those muggleborns that made Walburga's decision though if this article is anything to go by than maybe Sirius will raise his mothers favor slightly. He apparently killed twelve muggles and not to mention another friend of his that Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh my." Melania gasped. "This can not be true Arcturus, We haven't seen Sirius since he was sixteen but a person can't change that much. No this is something Bellatrix would do, not Sirius, it is not in his character."

"Don't let this stress you my dear, you know we can't do anything about it. Sirius no longer belongs to this family." Arcturus paused in deep thought. "I am more sorry to hear that my son will be the last Black heir."

"Orion will not like this at all, I don't think he ever agreed fully with the decision to disown Sirius." Melania stated worriedly

Arcturus barked a short laugh. "Not at the time Melania. I remember I had just retired from my duties as Head of House and it was not even a week later that he disowned Sirius. No it took the passing of Regulus for Orion to regret that and many other things as well."

"Do you think Orion will try to help Sirius than?." Melania asked with a smidge of hope in her eyes for her grandson.

"Pride my dear is both a gift and a curse for the Black family. No I don't believe Orion will lift a finger to help Sirius, he would believe he would be losing face if he welcomed him back into the family."

"So Sirius goes to Azkaban, even though we both know he is probably innocent."

"Melania let it go. It does not matter if Sirius is innocent or not, he no longer holds any place in this family."

"But that would mean...Arcturus you realize that with out Sirius there is no longer any hope for the Blacks survival. The line will pass to a Malfoy. do you really want that?."

Arcturus slammed his fist down on the table. "Enough!" he screamed as he stood from the table. "The Blacks have been dead since the Dark Lord killed Regulus, we have known this for nearly two years. Now I am going to my study and when I return for dinner you will cease with all of this." Arcturus finished with a wave of dismissal as he made his way out of the dinning hall, leaving a tearful Melania in his wake.

* * *

**9th of November 1981**

_Dear Walburga_

_I write to you on the eve of my departure to France. I have a meeting tomorrow with Miss Aurélie De Roux at the Department of Children Welfare. Miss De Roux contacted me a little over a month ago in regards to her son Caelum who she said was allegedly the son of her and Regulus. Forgive me for keeping this information from you until now but at first I was uncertain to the legality of her claim. Walburga I am most happy to say that her claim is true. Miss De Roux invited me to her Manor in Dijon two days prior were I did a paternity test myself._

_I have had no choice but to claim Caelum as our grandson and rightful heir. It is unfortunate that Caelum was born illegitimate, however I do not believe we have any other option. Miss De Roux out of respect to Regulus kept with the Black constellations names. Our 15 year old grandson will be know from this day onwards as Caelum Regulus Black._

_Caelum is adorable Walburga, he looks so much like a Black my dear, The moment I saw him I knew what he was even without the paternity test. I am happy to say that there is very little of the French girls looks in him except for his verdant green eyes and the shape of his lips._

_Miss De Roux has informed me that she is terminally ill and may not last the week out, thus the reason I am travelling post haste to France to claim guardianship before the De Roux's can get involved I am in a all truth quite startled that she has hid a male heir to two powerful pureblooded families. All she has told me is that she lived in fear of her uncle who is at the moment Head of her Family since her brother Sebastian's death. She believed that her uncle would hurt Caelum if he knew he was alive, it does not excuse who for not informing us, however there is not much we can do about as she is quite frankly on her death bed._

_I do not expect to be for very long, however I have promised Miss De Roux company and security until her passing. I agreed to this for her in case her claims are true and Caelum is in real danger from his great uncle. I asked that you not to come dear Walburga, please leave the situation to me in case there are problems after I have retained guardianship of our grandson. I will keep in touch and let you know when we return home._

_Your Husband_

_Orion_

Walburga sat in her breakfast pallor with shaky hands as she read and re read Orion's letter for the tenth time. Her left hand shot to her chest as she gasped for air, while tears spilled down her immaculate foundation, leaving small black streaks from her mascara She stayed in this position for a good hour before the reality finally hit her.

"Regulus had a son." Walburga whispered amazed, her eyes shined. "I have a grandson."

She shot for her seat leaving most of her morning breakfast, she kept a hold of her letter and left the pallor feeling more reviled than she had in the many months prior. "Cutter." she snapped as her new house elf. "Bring me my cloak, I am heading out."

She passed through the leading hall way to the main entrance hall. A mirror on the wall caught her attention as she looked at herself in shock at the slight smear of make up. "Black woman don't cry Walburga." She chastised herself, repeating an age old lesson form her childhood as she wiped out her wand and fixed the slight damage to her face.

Cutter the house elf was waiting for in her foyer. "Your cloak Mistress." The elf croaked holding out her deep emerald cloak.

Walburga snarled and kicked the elf in the head. "You retched thing, you did this on purpose didn't you" she gave another kicked to the elf on the ground. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM WEARING GREEN! PURPLE YOU MORONIC ELF PURPLE."

"Mistress Cutter is sorry, Cutter did not mean it. Cutter go get Mistress her purple cloak now." Cried the elf.

"Move it than." Hissed Walburga and the elf popped away. Walburga lifted her hand to her hair, making sure everything was alright after a her little bit of physical exercise. "And here I thought I was going to have a good day, retched elf."

POP and Cutter was back this time with the right cloak. Walburga slipped it on and gave the elf one more kick before heading out the door with a maniacal laugh that matched her disowned son.

* * *

**Daily Prophet 10th of November 1981**

**The Hidden Black Heir**

**By Adem Sanders**

_The French Ministry were in an uproar yesterday at the news of the ancient pureblood family De Roux and their newly discovered male heir that had been hidden since birth by his mother Aurélie De Roux. Aurélie went as far as to conceal her son from her own family. "Aurélie has not been her self these past years and we worry for the reasoning at her thoughts to conceal the obvious last male De Roux heir to be born." Lord De Roux spoke from outside his Paris home yesterday The negligence on Aurélie's part seem it could not get any worse then it was, but then paternity test was done. Not only had she concealed the last remaining male heir from the De Roux family but also from England's Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Aurélie's child is also the child of Regulus Black who past away in the Spring of 1979. (It was believed that Aurélie and Regulus were to marry before his death). I caught up with Lord Orion Black as he was leaving the French Ministry with his newly discovered grandson. "I am most relived Aurélie finally revealed Regulus's son to me. The Black Family will not be pressing charges on Miss Aurélie De Roux due to the circumstances of her health. She is terminally ill and we don't expect she will last much longer. Today Miss De Roux handed Guardianship of my grandson over to me and he has official become Caelum Regulus Black. The news of Caelum could not come at a better time for myself and my family and I am ecstatic to say he will be returning with me to England soon." With Regulus Black passing and Sirius Black recently convicted and sent to Azkaban, this reporter agrees with Lord Back; Caelum Black is the new light for the Black Family, one we all had thought was extinguish with Siriu's Imprisonment. We at the Daily Prophet would officially like to welcome Caelum Regulus Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black born to Regulus Arcturus Black and Aurélie De Roux on the 1st of July 1980._

* * *

**10th of November 1981**

_Dear Son_

_Thank you for your letter, I believed it helped with dealing with my dear niece who I will tell you rushed over here the moment she read about darling Caelum and starting moaning on about the unfairness of women and how she could not see her grandson because her husband ordered her to stay._

_Melania and I had a quite laugh at that, though I do agree that it is a sensitive situation with Miss De Roux's illness and Walburga would just disrupt the peace._

_Orion my son, you need not worry what I would think about Caelum and his illegitimacy. To Melania and myself he is our great grandson and that is the end of it. I do not think many people will question this, Regulus passed away before Miss De Roux even realized that she was pregnant. If Regulus was alive today he would have married her._

_Melania and I have convinced Walburga to stay with us for now. Melania had the most brilliant idea of having Walburga and her arranging a welcome gathering for Caelum so please let us know when you will return at least three days prior._

_I am now a content man with the knowledge of our continual survival and that the Blacks will not fall to the Malfoys. Indeed Caelum Regulus Black is a very much a welcome edition to this family._

_Father_

* * *

**15th of November 1981**

_Dear Walburga_

_I bring you the news that at 8.15 this morning Aurélie De Roux passed away. Caelum and I will be here for four more days, I have a lot to sort out with the De Roux's and then there is Miss De Roux's funeral that we have to attend. Please let my mother know she can go ahead for the welcoming gathering on 20th. If you would like I can meet you at Grimmuald Place on the evening of the 19th so you can be introduced to your grandson in private and we could travel to Black Manor together the next day. Please let me know_

_Orion _

Walburga looked up from the letter and across to her aunt by the fire in the sitting room "Aunt the French woman is dead" she said holding the letter to her.

"And you wonder why Orion asked you stay behind. Sometimes you are so insensitive Walburga." Melania tisked.

"Never mind that Aunt" she waved dismissively "Orion said we can send out invites to the guest for the 20th. I will be leaving for Grimmuald on the evening of the 19th, Orion thought it would be a good idea for me to meet Caelum before the rest."

"How considerate of my son." Melania said carefully as she observed her niece and daughter in-law. "Are you thinking about moving back into Grimmuald Place?."

Walburga looked scandalized "How could you say such a thing Aunt. If Orion thinks to raise my grandson all by himself, than he has another thing coming, besides." she flicked her hair. "It is not like Orion and I divorced, we separated and now Caelum will bring us back together, just like Regulus did. Life father like son I say." She finished proudly.

"You forgot about Sirius." Melania raised a brow.

"Sirius? Sirius who?." Walburga replied nonchalant before changing the topic. "I can't wait to see the look on Lucius's face as his dreams of owning the Black fortune disappear

"Speaking of Lucius, Narcissa tells me that he had to spend quite a bit of money to keep himself out of Azkaban. Arcturas and I went to his trial the other day for support, not like it was needed. I believe Crouch was very disappointed with the outcome, Arcturus hates Crouch more than he dislikes Lucius so he was very happy with the outcome. I am just glad Narcissa will not have to raise little Draco by herself."

"Well Lucius is very slippery Aunt, I had no doubt that he would squirm his way out of Azkaban, but yes I am too glad my niece will not be raising Draco by herself."

"Enough about Lucius he is a dreadful bore to talk about. let's get started on those invites shall will." Melaina smiled as she stood and waved for Walburga to come with her.

They made it up to her study where the invites were sitting on her desk. "Now Walburga I thought it would good just to keep this in the family." Melania said as he took a seat behind her desk.

Walburga sat regally on the other side in her seat. "I agree Aunt. Well there is no need to invite Aunt Cassiopeia as she is already here. Father is away right now but I can get Mother to bring him back from India, Merlin knows what he is doing over there.

"Yes India is quite the squalor. I will send this to Irma then and she can have the trouble of finding Pollux." She paused to give Walburga a sly grin. "Your father has become quite the adventurer in he older years, I wonder if Irma is thinking what the rest of us are."

"He is my father Aunt Melania, I do not want to hear about his exploits with exotic women all around the world." Walburga glared.

Melaina gave a delicate laugh. "Very well then I leave your poor father alone. We will have to invite your sister in law and might be a good idea to invite her brother. Did you know he has custody of Evelyn and Even Jnr. I heard Eamon had to fight tooth and nail to keep them here in England."

"Does not surprise me Aunt, just look at what that De Roux woman has done by hiding my grandson. The French are nothing but sneaky rats. I think Evan should have never married Anastasia the Leferve family are one of the worse French Pureblood families out there."

"Well the Rosiers have always like to keep there ties with France, you should know that as your sister in-law is one." Melaina pointed out.

"No my sister in-law was the only one to see it right and marry a Black." Walburga snapped back. "Okay then invite my uncle and Evan's brats if you want too, and you might as well invite your family and the Crabbe's, I really know idea how my mother came from that lot."

"Walbuga be nice, there is not enough Pureblood left in the world to have that kind of judgment and especially not ones family." Walburga just huffed at her but Melaina just ignored her and continued. "So for our little gathering we will keep this simple to The Blacks, Rosiers, Crabbes, McMillians and Malfoys."

Walburga nodded her head in agreement and then the two seat to work.

"Caelum will grow up with many children his own age it would seem." Walburga mention as they finished the last invite.

"It is odd my dear." Melaina thought as she took a look at the papers once more. "Look at this; Caelum, Draco, Evelyn, Evan Jnr, Vincent and Ernie are all born in 1979-1980" she looked up the her niece "How wonderful this is for them to all grow up together."

"Indeed." Walburga nodded pleased. "I am glad there is so many relations that will occupy my grandson's time. It is very good that they will have this association, it will prevent them from seeking out people beneath our station, I would fall apart if Caelum befriend a mudblood, I have had enough of that for one life time."

Melaina chose not to comment further and bring Sirius up again so she stacked the invites on the side of her desk and called her elf to take them to the Owlery and post them.

"We should head to the dinning room for lunch Walburga. I believe Arcturus will be there today as he is not away on business this afternoon, so we can give him the good news."

Walburga took a quick look at the cloak. "I agree Aunt, though I am surprised how fast this morning has gone."

Melaina and Walburga raised from the chairs and quickly smoothed down any creases from their robes, before they smoothly moved out of the study with Melaina catching the door on their way out.

* * *

AN: I wanted to try and explain the extended family with this chapter, so it is not as confusing for the next chapter. Walburga is not going to be a main character, she will pass away in 1985 like canon. I attend for her to be in this chapter and the next, but after that I will be doing a time leap to when Caelum is 8-9. Arcturus and Melaina will stay for a while as they are a key point in bringing some of my main characters together. I hope you enjoyed this, I am already working on the next. I won't promise an update time as Christmas is coming up and my social life becomes slightly more important. If I don't see you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
